Honra àqueles que deixaram Konoha
by Renzokudan-Cloud
Summary: [Péssimo com Summarys XP] Uma missão, várias lembranças para os Ninjas que dela participam. Pra quem gosta de ação, mistério e suspense reunido numa Fic só, eu recomendo!


Capítulo 1

Missão Rank S! Uma mulher misteriosa no caminho!

Sala da Hokage.

Tsunade: Veio pegar outra missão, Naruto?

Naruto: Hai, Tsunade-baachan! Quero uma Rank S!

Shizune: Rank S, Naruto? Não acha que está exagerando?

Naruto: Não!

A Godaime suspira fundo, mas enfim responde.

Tsunade: Tudo bem, tudo bem! Já tinha uma bem preparada pra você!

Naruto: HEHEHE!!! Arigatou, Tsunade-baachan! E qual é a missão?

Tsunade (em um tom bem sério): Você vai investigar Orochimaru...

Naruto: Nanittebayo? Mas é lá que está o Sasuke!

Tsunade: Eu sei! Por isso eu não quero que a minha discípula, a Sakura, vá com você! Leve o Lee-kun, a Hinata, qualquer um! Mas eu não quero que a Sakura veja o Sasuke lá!

Logo depois, no portão de Konoha, estavam Naruto, Rock Lee, Shikamaru e Chouji. Os quatro iriam para a investigação de Orochimaru.

Os portões se abrem e eles partem diretamente para a Vila do Som...

Pulando de árvore em árvore, os quatro que iam para a Vila do Som conversavam.

Lee: Como o Sasuke ousa! Traiu Konoha só para conseguir poder...

Shikamaru: Não sei, mas eu quero acabar com ele quando achá-lo! Ele se tornou muito problemático!

Lee: Sim! Mas... Quanto tempo falta para a Vila do Som?

Naruto: Não sei! Mas não vejo a hora de surrar aqueles...

Chouji: Calma, Naruto! Nós nem...

Naruto: COMO VOCÊ ME PEDE PARA TER CALMA NUMA HORA DESSAS?!?

Os olhos de Naruto ficam vermelhos e muito Chakra vermelho começa a rodeá-lo.

Naruto: EU SÓ VOU FICAR CALMO QUANDO EU ME VINGAR DAQUELES BAKAS MALDITOS!!!

O Chakra vermelho some de Naruto e ele volta ao normal.

Naruto: Ah... Me desculpe, Chouji, eu... Me estressei.

Chouji: Tudo bem, Naruto!

De repente, os quatro vêem um ANBU encapuzado sentado próximo à uma fogueira. Eles se escondem para observar, porém o ANBU percebe e atira uma Kunai na direção de Shikamaru, que se esquiva rapidamente, porém ele cai da árvore, se mostrando.

Shikamaru: Droga, que problemático...

ANBU: Identifique-se!

Shikamaru: Sou Shikamaru, do Clã Nara. Nós estamos...

ANBU: Nós? Quer dizer que tem mais? Onde estão?

Shikamaru: "Droga, vou ter que atacar!" KAGE MANE NO JUTSU!!!

ANBU: Espertinho, hein?

Shikamaru nota que o Kage Mane não fez efeito.

Shikamaru: Merda...

ANBU: KAGESOUSOU NO JUTSU!!!

A partir da sombra do Kage Mane, o ANBU causa uma explosão que joga Shikamaru longe.

Naruto: "Droga, Shikamaru..."

Naruto pula da árvore já fazendo o selo do Nono Bode.

Naruto: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!!

Dois clones são feitos, e cada um faz um Rasengan em cada mão de Naruto. Na mão esquerda, um Rasengan normal, na direita um Rasengan vermelho.

ANBU: "Surpreendente..."

Naruto: RASENGAN!!!

Naruto usa o Rasengan da mão esquerda no ANBU, porém súbito o mesmo se protege do ataque.

ANBU: KAGETATE NO JUTSU!

Das sombras surge um escudo que dissolve o ataque de Naruto em milésimos de segundo. Ele tenta disparar o segundo Rasengan, porém o resultado é o mesmo. Nisso, Chouji e Rock Lee, que estavam escondidos, pulam da árvore e entram na briga.

Chouji: NIKUDAN SUPIIDO SENSHA!!!

Chouji vem em disparada com um Nikudan Sensha infinitamente mais rápido do que o normal, porém ainda é barrado pelo Kagetate do ANBU. Porém Chouji continuava girando para tentar quebrar o escudo, mas fora inefetivo. Já na vez de Rock Lee...

Rock Lee: KONOHA DAI KIKKU!!!

Naruto tentava perfurar o escudo com o Rasengan, Chouji tentava com o Nikudan Sensha e Rock Lee com uma seqüência constante de chutes aéreos, a Konoha Dai Kikku. Nesse instante, Shikamaru acorda e analisa a situação.

Shikamaru: "Esse escudo que eles estão tentando penetrar... O Kagetate! Um Jutsu apenas do Clã Nara, como é que esse ANBU consegue usá-lo? Ele tem uma voz bem afeminada. Será que...?"

Shikamaru faz o selo usado pelos Nara em seus Jutsus de sombra, e usa seu golpe ao cobrir a sombra do escudo pela sua. Os outros três param seus ataques, eis que Shikamaru anuncia:

Shikamaru: KAGE NUSSUMU NO JUTSU!

Quando a sombra de Shikamaru volta para ele mesmo, o escudo do ANBU havia desaparecido, assim como sua sombra. Ele se encontrava inconsciente.

Rock Lee: Essa batalha encheu o saco!

Shikamaru vai na direção do ANBU, e logo fita-o com desgosto.

Shikamaru: Não pode ser ela...

Shikamaru retira a máscara da ANBU, e revela um rosto completamente parecido com o do próprio Shikamaru, porém com feições femininas.

Shikamaru: Shi... Shikaya!

Rock Lee: Você a conhece, Shikamaru-kun?

Shikamaru: Ela é... minha irmã gêmea!!!

Continua...


End file.
